Agent Lancerow
by Ulysses Quanta
Summary: What if Mewtwo had been treated with compassion instead of like an experiment? An AU one shot where Mewtwo is sent to apprehend members of Team Rocket before they can launch an attack on the Silph Company Headquarters.


The moon shone over Saffron City as a lone figure materialized into existence above the Pokémon Centre. Gently floating down next to the centre, the figure wrapped its coat further around it to protect itself from the chill in the air.

 _This city is huge... And people say it's only the tenth most populated city in the world. I wonder what the others are like?_ they thought, before the payphone next to them started ringing, indicating that their contact was ready to give them their next job. It walked over to the payphone and plucked the reciever out of its handle.

"Mewtwo here. I'm in the city," Mewtwo said. A hiss enamanted from the speaker of the reciever.

"Mewtwo, you are supposed to use your code name when you are out there," the creaky voice of his creator, the former Dr Fuji, reminded him.

Mewtwo let out a sigh. "We haven't gotten started yet, doctor, but Agent Lancerow here. What is the situation?" he asked him as he psychically threw up his illusion of a human male.

"One of Blaine's sources have tipped the International Police off to a possible attack on the Sliph Company building by Team Rocket. He doesn't know when or where from, just that it'll be happening soon," Fuji explained. Mewtwo, or Lancerow, as he was supposed to call himself, immediately began searching the area using remote viewing, looking around corners and in every nook and cranny they could find, trying to find any trace of the group or where they might be coming from.

"Help! Thief!" Lancerow was drawn back to where he was by the yelling of a man. He saw a woman bolting down the street away from him, holding a rather large backpack in her hands.

"Lancerow, what's going on?" Fuji asked. Lancerow effortlessly shot out an invisible psychic tendril without moving, which wrapped itself around the woman's foot and hoisted her up in the air, keeping her held up safely.

"What in the name of... Hey! Someone get me down!" the woman yelled shrilly.

"Lancerow, please tell me you aren't toying with random criminals instead of doing the job we've been given," Fuji groaned.

"I'm not toying with them," Lancerow said. "Just stopping a thief." He then telekinetically picked up the bag the woman had dropped and moved it back to where the man had been stood, watching in alarm as the woman was hoisted up. He quickly looked around and spotted Lancerow.

"Did you see that? She just got held up in the air!" the man exclaimed to him. Lancerow just gestured to the phone in his hand and turned away from the bewildered man.

"Make sure you get the criminal's details. I'll make an anonymous phone call to the Saffron Police about it," Fuji told him.

"Already done," Lancerow replied as he shot another tendril at the woman's head, using it as an access point to quickly read her mind for the information he needed. Storing it away in his mind for later, Lancerow gently let the woman down, allowing her to run off down the street as the man who had been mugged walked back into the Pokémon Centre, backpack in hand, probably going to tell his friends about what just happened.

"Now, back to Team Rocket. Have you found anything?" Fuji asked.

"Not yet. I'm searching now," Lancerow told him as he closed his eyes again, projecting his vision into remote viewing to search the city.

Saffron was a large city, but Fuji and Blaine had designed Mewtwo to be the ultimate psychic. Within a couple of minutes, Lancerow had located a group of Team Rocket grunts hiding out next to the house of a man Fuji always called Mr Psychic.

"Found some of them. I'll handle them and find out where the rest of them are. Make the call," it told Fuji.

"Good luck, Lancerow," Fuji said. Lancerow hung the reciever back on the payphone and pulled the hood of his coat up. It wouldn't do much for hiding their identity, but he couldn't keep their disguise up if he got into a prolonged battle.

Within a moment, he had vanished into thin air.

...

"So, when do we attack those morons in the gym?" one of the Rocket grunts asked. Proton rubbed the sides of his head, trying to fight off an oncoming headache.

The plan was simple. Proton would wait until a signal was set off by a second group already hiding near the Sliph Company headquarters, and then once the signal was set off, he'd lead his band of grunts to lock the city down, making sure the residents of the city stayed in their homes and in the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Market. They were supposed to keep any heroes suppressed until the team in the Silph building got the thing they were after.

"Proton?" one of the grunts asked. "Will this job really make us all rich?"

"Yes, it will. Now shut up, I think I can feel a migrane coming on..." Proton grumbled.

"Uh, sir?"

"What?" Proton snapped at the unfortunate grunt.

"S-sorry sir, but there's a strange man outside the alleyway, sir," the grunt stammered.

"Then tell them to leave. We're Team Rocket for crying out loud," Proton groaned. The grunt nodded and walked out to the entrance.

 _When this is over, I'm going to ask for competent grunts for the next mission..._ Proton thought to himself. The sound of someone shouting caused him to groan and walk over to the entrance, pushing aside the grunts who were in his way.

"I'm telling you now, leave or you will be in for a world of pain!" the grunt from before was yelling at someone. Proton began to walk over to the grunt, ready to slap him and tell him off for drawing attention, when the man suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! Who said you could nap?" Proton called out as he walked over to the grunt, giving them a kick in the stomach to try to get them up. When they didn't respond, Proton's eyes narrowed, and he knelt down next to the grunt.

"Hey! Wake up!" he told him as he turned him over and started checking the grunt for signs of life. "Still alive," he muttered.

"I didn't kill him. I put him to sleep." Proton looked around for the source of the voice, quickly spotting what appeared to be a man behind him.

"Grunts, we have a problem!" Proton immediately drew out his whip, but the man simply waved its arm and to Proton's horror, the group of grunts to the side of him all collapsed.

"You have a problem. Not them," the man told him.

"Who are you?" Proton asked, but quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter, you are just one man!" he yelled as he swung his whip at the figure, electricity crackling down it before it stopped short of the man.

"An electric whip... How primative," the man said, before hurling the whip back at him. Proton screamed as the electricity burned where the whip hit his stomach, before the whip ripped in two and fell uselessly in front of him, Proton falling on his knees in front of it.

"Wha...what the hell are you?" Proton whimpered. The man didn't move, just stood there for a moment, before taking a step back, its figure changing to something definitely not human, but close enough to be confused for one in the shadows.

"Tomorrow, you will wake up in an alleyway in Vermillion, and Team Rocket's attack on Silph will have been foiled, with 36 lower ranking members arrested. You won't remember me, but you will remember this message for your leader: You can't hide from the law for much longer. Your world is going to crumble around you," the figure told him ominously.

And just like that, Proton's world turned to black.

...

"Are we ready?" Petunia asked the grunts with her, her whispered voice echoing around the tunnel they were in.

Her part in the plan was more difficult. She and the grunts were to use a sewer entrance located behind the Silph Company building to sneak in to the building. From there, they would take the lobby and the top floor to ensure no one could escape or enter the building until the president of the company paid up the planned ransom.

"Yeah, we're ready. We'll take point," a grunt said before he started climbing the ladder up. Petunia signaled the grunts along until the last one had climbed up, before climbing up herself. Clambering out of the manhole, Petunia dusted herself off as one of the grunts pulled the manhole back over the entrance.

"Remember, stay low, stay quiet. We can't risk the building going into lockdown before we get in there," she hissed at the grunts.

"It'll be fine! No one knows we are coming," one of the grunts told her cheerfully.

Petunia resisted the urge to slap the grunt who said that. "Just get going," she told the grunt, who nodded and began walking up towards the corner, before the man's head suddenly arced back, his body shuddering before he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Hostiles!" Petunia hissed. The grunts nodded, and started looking around, trying to figure out where the attacker could be, but suddenly, sirens started to ring out.

"The police? But how? We were being quiet!" One of the grunts wailed.

Time to bail. Petunia walked over to the manhole cover and attempted to pry it off again, but found it had been bolted shut.

"Which idiot bolted the manhole cover shut?" she yelled at the grunts next to her. They all shook their heads at her, before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"What in Ho-oh's name..." she said in alarm, before her world turned to black.

...

"...And so Mewtwo tried to trick the poor man into giving him another rage candy bar by making it look like the one he had disappeared!" Fuji chuckled as he sipped his tea.

"I'm sure he would've gotten away with it if you hadn't been there," the brown haired man seated at the other side of the table chuckled, before checking his watch. "You said it would take half an hour, right?" he asked.

"Correct," Mewtwo said as it materialized next to him, causing the man to scream and fall off his chair in shock, Mewtwo catching his tea and setting it back in the cup on the table.

"Half an hour, like I said," Fuji said.

"I believe you promised Mr Fuji a fee for my help, Mr Looker?" Mewtwo asked him.

"Where are they?" Looker asked.

"A group of them are in the alley next to Mr Psychic's house, and another group of them are with the Saffron City Police Department," Mewtwo explained.

"That's good enough. Here." Looker pulled an envelope out of his coat and passed it to Fuji as Mewtwo took his coat off and hung it on the coat stand. "It was a pleasure working with you, Mr Mewtwo," he said, bowing to Mewtwo. Mewtwo returned the bow before Looker walked out of the house, then turned their attention to writing down the name and address of the mugger.

"So, how was it?" Fuji asked.

"Very different to rescuing abandoned pokémon. I only had to deal with humans this time," Mewtwo said.

"...You know you didn't have to do this," Fuji reminded him. "You know they'll come back and ask you to help catch another criminal."

"How much did they pay us?" it asked.

"100,000, but that's besides the point-"

"Then that's enough to help a pokémon in need. You told me that you created me to be the most powerful pokémon so that if a pokémon was hurt and in need of help, they had someone who could help them. This is my way of helping."

"But what if these people use you as a weapon?" Fuji asked.

Mewtwo looked at him. "You'd never let them."

Fuji sighed. When he didn't say anything else, Mewtwo levitated a rage candy bar over to him, causing him to smile.

"You never change, do you?" he asked.

"Not as long as I have you," Mewtwo said.

...

 _Author's Note: So this is a what if scenario I came up with where rather than having Mewtwo be abused and treated as an experiment, Mr Fuji treated it with love and compassion, and as a result, it ends up working with him to help people._

 _I hope you enjoyed this. Be sure to read my other stories!_


End file.
